Office workers usually carry out their work at a workstation which comprises a desk top for supporting their computer, keyboard and other items and on which they can conduct their work. The desk top is supported by some type of support structure. Often, a number of such workstations are arranged in a modular fashion to provide a number of workstations for people to work in close proximity.
While such workstation systems provide a suitable space for an individual to carry out their tasks, the systems are not conducive to office workers carrying out work interactively or collaboratively. There is no suitable space on the desk tops for co-workers to easily interact. Often, this requires co-workers who wish to work collaboratively to leave their workstations and conduct their interactive work in another space, perhaps at a meeting table.
Is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a workstation or workstation system to assist with collaboration, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or such sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is intended that reference to a range of numbers disclosed herein (for example, 1 to 10) also incorporates reference to all rational numbers within that range (for example, 1, 1.1, 2, 3, 3.9, 4, 5, 6, 6.5, 7, 8, 9 and 10) and also any range of rational numbers within that range (for example, 2 to 8, 1.5 to 5.5 and 3.1 to 4.7) and, therefore, all sub-ranges of all ranges expressly disclosed herein are hereby expressly disclosed. These are only examples of what is specifically intended and all possible combinations of numerical values between the lowest value and the highest value enumerated are to be considered to be expressly stated in this application in a similar manner.